


A Magical Penis

by GhostHNW



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comedy, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Tits Jobs, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostHNW/pseuds/GhostHNW
Summary: Applejack wakes up one day to find out she has a penis. With the help of Princess Twilight via Sunset's book and the Mane 7, they try to relinquish the magic penis from Applejack by sexual interaction. Too bad Rarity has to be the unfortunate one to do the dirty job. What would be the outcome?
Relationships: Applejack/Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	A Magical Penis

It is a quiet Saturday morning at the acres, just like any other day. Applejack wakes up at her usual time of 8 o' clock in the morning. She yawns and then stretches her arm until it make a 'pop' sound. However, she feels something at her private part, which is unusual. Confused, she peeks under her blanket, only to find a small bulge at that part. Now even more confuse, she inspects the bulge and surprise to see...a penis. "What the..." whispered Applejack.  
She then goes to her bathroom and strips everything, leaving the small penis bare open. She takes a hard look at the penis through the mirror and feels warmth at her cheek. Her cheek reddens in embarrassment as she wonders how did she even got a penis in the first place. "Well...this is unusual." So, she decides to tell them later, and enter the shower.  
However, Applejack feels a little sensation at the penis. At first, she dismiss it as a little discomfort and continues showering, But, the sensation grows until something unexpected happened. The penis..has erected. By a mile. Well, it isn't an elephant-sized penis, just a normal, human-size penis, but big nonetheless. She takes a good, hard look at that erected penis. ONE GOOD, HARD LOOK at it. "I need help right now," she murmurs.

**~"~"~"~"~**

Rainbow Dash laughs rather hysterically while Fluttershy covers her face in embarrassment. Pinkie Pie looks 'interested' to Applejack's penis and Rarity turns around because she is embarrassed looking at the penis. Twilight inspects the penis but she shakes her head and shrugs her shoulder. Applejack put back her pants while Sunset Shimmer discusses the issue. "If I am honest, not even I know of any Equestrian magic that make...well... this," said Sunset while also pointing at Applejack's private part.  
"Well, what am I supposed to do with this?" asked Applejack.  
"I need to talk to her about this." Sunset tells Applejack. Then, she takes out the book and write, " _Twilight, we have a problem. An unusual one._ " Everyone looks at the book as they wait for her response. Twilight responds very quickly, " _What it is?_ "  
" _Applejack has a penis. Not that Applejack, the human one._ "  
" _Hmm...I must admit. I never heard of it before. However, there may be a reference in one of my books in my library. Hold up for a moment._ " They wait for at least like an hour or so before they got a response.  
" _Okay, there is an obscure spell that matches of what you describe. This spell, **Equus**_ _ **Futa** __**Malilla** will turn the female's private part into its male counterpart._" They looks at each other in confusion and disgust at the same time. " _This spell is often accompanied with another changing spell,_ **Anthro Mutare Philia** , in an often taboo period of Equestria's history, known as..."  
"As what?!"Rainbow Dash yells in anticipation but Rarity shushes her before Twilight reveals the answer, "... _'The Great Anthro_ _Cum_ '." Everyone tries to hold back the laughter but Rainbow Dash is the first one to burst. Sunset asked her, " _Why do the ponies do such a thing?_ "  
" _Don't ask me why. This is very new to me too._ "  
"Can't imagine why," Sunset jokes.  
" _There is a way to remove the spell. However, you may not_ _like this._ "  
"I have a bad feeling about this, " worried Applejack.  
" _Applejack must have a sexual intercourse with someone she deeply wants and love with maximum pleasure. It won't be_ easy." They aren't surprised by it but only feeling a bit bitter. "Great," Applejack complains.  
"So, who's gonna be...the one?" Fluttershy shyly gulps. Except Applejack, everyone looks at each other with a nervous look. They don't want to be that one described by Fluttershy. "Why don't Applejack be the one to decides?" Pinkie suggests. Rainbow Dash shrugs her shoulder, doubtful of Pinkie's suggestion. Rarity makes an unsure face, and so does Twilight and Fluttershy.  
"Well, Pinkie has a good idea. Applejack, who do you want to choose?" said Sunset. And now, the decision is at the hand of Applejack. She reviews around her friends until she eyes on Rarity. Then, her cheek becomes redder until the tingling sensation has come once again. Then, she feels the penis erected, so she covers her private area with her hands. Too bad it was too obvious, so Rarity is chosen to be the one, but she didn't like it.  
"Oh, no! No, no, no, NO! Why me, darling?" Rarity objects.  
"Sorry, Rare but she chooses you," Sunset tells her. Then, Rarity begs Applejack, "Please, Applejack. Please. Please!"

**~"~"~"~"~**

Rarity sits down on Applejack's bed but crossing her arms and biting her teeth in anger and frustration. Applejack sits next to her and tries to comfort Rarity. "I'm sorry, Rarity, but when I saw you, I feel that sensation again."  
"Then, why don't you ask your sensation to choose Rainbow Dash instead? She would be 'ecstatic' about it," growled Rarity.  
"I am not!" yelled Rainbow Dash from outside of Applejack's bedroom.  
"I would have laugh to death if you were chosen!" barked Rarity back to Rainbow Dash.  
"Guess who's laughing now?!" Applejack and Rarity hears her laugh before someone, possibly Sunset, shushes her. Rarity is in a fit of anger and she clenches her fist and want to throw her tantrum but Applejack manages to subdue her rage. She sighs before thanking Applejack for the help.  
"Let we focus about now. What is the best...position to do?" Applejack coughs. Rarity then takes out her note about sex positions she really research for alongside Sunset and Twilight. Both her and Applejack review the list one at a time. "What is a blowjob?" Applejack asks.  
"It's where I have to suck your penis with my mouth and you either ejaculate on my face, my face, or inside my throat," answered Rarity. Applejack feels disgust when she hears the description but her disgust grows substantially as Rarity explains more. Once the explanation is over, all that's left for Applejack is her dazed expression. "After this, we need to cleanse our eyes thoroughly," Applejack vows.  
"You and me both," Rarity agrees. Then, she walks toward the door and opens aggressively. "Can we have a private moment?" Rarity requests the other. 'And a word from Applejack, don't tell Mac, Granny, and and Apple Bloom about this." Then, she closes the door just as Apple Bloom arrives, wondering why her sister's best friend crouching in front of her bedroom. "Why are you here? What's going on?" asked Apple Bloom.  
"Well, it's because your sister has a-" Pinkie Pie tries to answer but everyone pies on her to prevent her from answering. Apple Bloom dismisses it as just another shenanigan from her friends, so she goes into her bedroom. In the meantime, Applejack asks Rarity, "So, where do we start?"  
"Let's start with this." Rarity points to a particular word, "handjob" Applejack gulps in nervous while Rarity tells her to take off her pants. She obliges and strips down her pants, leaving the penis bare once again. Rarity gasps in horror as this is her first time, and she's doing it with that elephant over there. Then, Rarity pulls out her hand sanitizers and sprays on her hand for preparation.  
"Is that really necessary?"  
"I don't want my hand to be reek in your penis's odour." Then, Rarity goes behind Applejack and grabs her penis with her right hand tightly. "Ouch! Not too hard!" Rarity then pull her hand out.  
"Oh, sorry, darling. This is my first time, so I'm not really good at handling this stuff." Then, she grabs Applejack's penis, this time, gently. Applejack takes a deep breath and bites her lip when Rarity rubs her penis. The sensation skyrockets into full pleasure as she moans, "Oh my god!" As Rarity lightly rubs her penis, her moan become more obvious and she grips her bolster as tight as a claw.  
"Okay, now, I will make you ejaculate." Then, the tempo of the rub becomes faster. As Applejack feels her sensation intensifies, she tries to hold off the moan by biting her teeth down, which is easier said than done.  
"Rare...I'm think I'm almost there...Ah!" SPLOOSH! The thick, white stream came out of that penis and soaks her rug, which would makes Applejack livid if she isn't lay down on her bed alongside Rarity, while catching her breath. "Did it work?" Applejack asks Rarity. Rarity checks on the penis, and yup, still erect. She shakes her head. "Oh, you've got to kidding me!" grunted Applejack.  
"That penis is really persistent if I'm honest here," Rarity remarks.  
"Ya think?" complained Applejack. Then, it's back to serious business.

**~"~"~"~"~**

Everyone has left the Sweet Apple Acres except Rarity. She calls her parent that she won't come home until tomorrow for 'homework', an excellent excuse to disguise the...bad work she'll be doing. Then, she puts down the phone and thanks Granny Smith for letting her use the phone. "Don't worry. We Apples are very welcome. Just don't make a mess at the house. That's including you, Applejack," Granny Smith explains. They go back to the bedroom and sit on the bed. They look back at the list and pick the next appropriate option. "What about this?" Applejack picks out 'tits job/ boob job' option.  
Rarity looks at her breast and the penis and then Applejack. With a sigh, she spouted, "Okay, we'll do it." Then, she takes off her shirt, exposing her B-size breast to Applejack. Yes, I am specific to the detail. 'Wow," Applejack compliments. "I guess that's why boys stare at me a lot."  
"You're not the only one." Applejack points to her chest, which is as large as Rarity's. "Good point." Then, she kneels down on her knee and staring at the still-erected penis. In fact, she can see the blue veins throbbing at the pillar. "Oh my..."  
"Um...this is kind of embarrassing right now."  
"Yeah, right. I am about to give a little boob job for you." Then, she grabs her breast and start sliding Applejack's penis through the space between her breast. "Wow, your skin feels silky smooth, Rare," Applejack compliments.  
"Why, thank you, Applejack. I appreciate that you take your time to comment on my skin that I spend weeks to make it smooth and..."  
"Rarity."  
"Oh, sorry. I get carried away every now and then." She chuckles rather shakily. With a word of encouragement utter, "Okay," she caresses Applejack's penis with only her breast. The sensation kicks off once again as Applejack bites her lip to avoid the moaning, which prove ineffective, as some moan slips out of her mouth. She feels she is almost reaching the climax earlier than the handjob but she remains quiet. Then, SPLAT! The same white, thick and sticky stream of semen came out of the penis, which lands on her breast and face like a spider web.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rare. I should have told you that I'm gonna..." However, in an act that surprised Applejack, Rarity holds her finger over Applejack's mouth and a shush. She unusually smiles and giggles while licks off some of Applejack's semen she picks up with her finger. "Rare, are you okay?" Applejack is worried of her.  
"Oh, don't you worry, darling. I know a way to make you...'satisfy'." Rarity purrs and then whispers the last part near Applejack's ear. "Rare, this is not you." Rarity grabs her penis again and begin rubbing gently to reinitiate that sensation again.  
"Rare?" Suddenly, she takes the head of the penis into her mouth without any warning. Applejack, now panic, pulls her away and asks her, "What's wrong with you? Aren't we supposed to do this later?" Rarity didn't listen, she keep engulfing the penis one by one until she is able swallow the entire penis without even gulping, which is impressive if you really think about it. Rarity even holds Applejack's arm down with an unusual amount of strength. Then, she bobs her head up and down, with her tongue curled around the penis, even with the nasty odour now in her mouth.  
"Rare, get a hold of yourself." But it's no use. Rarity is already in the zone which makes it harder for Applejack to talk to her. Furthermore, she has to hold off the sensation she's getting from Rarity, which is getting harder and harder when this goes on. Then, SWASH! and SPLASH! Another one goes out! And another one here! And another one there! Luckily, Applejack is able to pull Rarity out before the ejaculation, which means it only landed on the face, and maybe at her breast. She licks off the semen that is on her lips and gives a fresh "Ah!" as if she had drink a fresh juice on a cool summer. However, her expression suddenly changes from grateful into confusion. She looks around her body and shocks to see herself covers in Applejack's semen. "What's going here?" asked a scared Rarity.

**~"~"~"~"~**

Applejack explains to Rarity how she suddenly change her personality so quickly. Rarity's eyes widens in surprised that she actually did that. "So, you really didn't know what happened?" Applejack asks her. She shakes her head truthfully. "What is happening to us?" Rarity wonders.  
"I don't know." They both sits on the side of the bed, contemplating on whether they should call it a day, and ask Sunset if there is another way. They look at each other, now more awkward than usual. I mean, they have sex with each other, but not for their libido, but for a favour. And now, this magical penis has start to turn on Rarity without her knowing. Things really getting out of hand.  
"Should we...continue?" asked Applejack awkwardly. Rarity clenches both of her hands weakly, squeezing in a rhythmic beat. Her toes rubs anxiously and her lips bites by her teeth, which turned Applejack on. The penis starts throbbing again, which makes Applejack a bit uncomfortable, so she twists her hips to make it comfortable. Rarity sighs and said, "Okay, we'll continue."  
Applejack strips her shirt and skirt off, fully naked, and so does Rarity. They throw the clothes in front of cabinet and Rarity sits above Applejack's penis, not touching it yet. Applejack then wraps her penis in condom so Rarity's inside if she's on her menstruation period. However, Applejack is unsure of this, asking Rarity if she really wants to do this.  
"If this is to shut Rainbow Dash up, then, so be it!" Rarity really taunting Rainbow Dash right now. She then holds both Applejack's hand and slowly descend onto the penis until she can feel it touching her private part. With a deep breath, she inserts the penis inside her slow and steady. Being the first time, she screams in pain and the virgin blood comes out of the clitoris until the penis is fully inside.  
Rarity clenches her fist in pain from the insertion, and Applejack had to endure the tight grip. She grins with her teeth just to not scream aloud, which is easier said than done. ' _Oh, let it all end,_ ' she whispers to herself.  
"Oh, we're finally connected," laughed Rarity. "Are we ready?" Applejack nods. Then, she begins to move up and down while also grins in pain from that first time again. Then, the pain fades over time as she begins to moves a bit faster. They both moan, purr and groan in pleasure as Applejack wonders among those moans, "Should I ejaculate outside?"  
"No, I want it in!"  
"What?! Are you really that serious?"  
"Yes," Rarity exclaims. The unusual magic kicks in once again. However, Applejack doesn't care about that as PLOOSH! The penis has ejaculate once again, albeit the sperm is being denied its freedom into the urethra by the mighty condom. Both Applejack and Rarity are surprise by the amount of semen Applejack had ejaculated, almost like a transparent water balloon.  
"That is oddly...good," Rarity confesses.  
"Yeah, now I feel in comfortable even though this is the third time. It should be sore from all that previous...blow."  
"It wasn't magical if it has a sore from all the fucking we do." Applejack is surprised that Rarity had just spouted a F word so casually. Now, Applejack is concerned because if this kept going, they might no longer be themselves any more and they become crazy nymphomaniac.  
"How about one more?" Rarity suggests.

**~"~"~"~"~**

That 'one more' become a non-stop sex fest as Applejack pound Rarity's vagina time after time rather mercilessly. First, it was the normal position, the laid down. Now, Applejack and Rarity switches place as Applejack is prepared for the penetration, this time without the condom as requested by Rarity. Before that, Applejack asks, "Are you ready?" Rarity nods, With one affectionate push, the penis has penetrated once again and Rarity moaned excitedly, again probably from that magic kicks in again.  
As each push brings closer to 'salvation', they don't care less about the moan as it kept being louder and louder before finally, Applejack snaps out and tells Rarity that they have to be quiet or else, they would get caught. Rarity agrees and so, for the rest of the intercourse, they kept relatively quiet. and FWOOSH! Back with it again, the stream has entered Rarity's womb in which, mind you, she isn't on contraceptive pills. But, they don't really care as much.  
Next, they do it in doggy style. Rarity is on all four while also do a little cosplaying with the Canterlot Wondercolt costume Applejack still keep in her wardrobe, probably for the next Friendship Games. Who knew? Even doing the intercourse, Rarity even imitate the dog's bark, which if I am Spike, I would be absolutely uncomfortable by that. Luckily, learning from the warning, both of them keep the moaning down to low.  
After that, they've done 3 more position, nothing worth mentioning. As the sex-fest continues and every time Applejack ejaculates, the very thing she fears begin to materialise slowly. They aren't becoming what they are and began to passionately embrace the sex. What a weird thing to say.  
"Alright, Rarity. Time for a little round-up. I'm going anal." Applejack confidently declares.  
"Yes! Do it now!" Rarity cheers joyfully, sounded like Rainbow Dash on crack. However, not one second later, just before the hallucinated Applejack insert her penis again, Rarity realized, "Wait, anal? Do you want to..."  
"Wait, Applejack!" Too late, she inserts the penis. Now, in a reversal of the blow job incident, Rarity now tries to snap Applejack back while also being pounded by that said person in the anal hole, which, for the first-timer, is _not_ a pleasant experience. Among the sea of pleasure moan from Applejack and desperate pleading from Rarity, Rarity's phone starts ringing, judging by the ringtone.  
"Wait, someone is calling me! Applejack, can you stop now?" Unfortunately, Applejack is already into the moment, so deeply entrenched, and about to reach the climax that she didn't hear what Rarity had said. And BLAST! The semen has squirt into Rarity's anal both in and out. "Ouch," Rarity cries in pain. "I don't think I will be walking after this." She then crawls and reaches her hand to her phone. She looks who's calling them, it's Sunset.  
"Finally, she calls, after all this." She tries to call Sunset but she didn't pick up. With a disappointing sigh, she throws the phone behind her, which lands worryingly close to the edge of the bed. Applejack, now realized her mistake, profusely apologize for what happened. However, this time, Rarity isn't mad.  
"Maybe, we call it a day before we lose ourself to your magical penis." Rarity sighs before suggesting. Then, she picks up her phone, places it near the pillow, and sleeps without speaking another word nor never bother to clean up the mess. Applejack looks at her penis and she feels that sensation she feels again throughout the day. What a day!  
"No! Don't you even think about it!" Rarity barks furiously. She really read her mind, so why not? It's rather late, so Applejack is off to sleep for the next day.

**~"~"~"~"~**

It is a quiet Sunday morning at the acres, just like any other day. Applejack wakes up at her usual time of 8 o' clock in the morning. She yawns and then stretches her arm until it make a 'pop' sound. Then, she looks at the Rarity, who sleeps soundly with her hands pillows her head akin to a princess. However, she feels that sensation again when she looks at Rarity, which could only mean one thing. Applejack quickly peek under the bed, and sure enough, it still there. _Great_ , she thought.  
Rarity wakes up at the exact moment she said that. She yawns and stretches her arm after her 'magnificent' beauty sleep she has. Her hair are messy and she doesn't have her item she brought from home. "Good morning, Rarity," greeted Applejack.  
"Good morning," Rarity replies.  
"Is the penis still there?" Instead of answering, Applejack shows her penis to Rarity. She groans in frustration while slams back onto the pillow and covers her face to muffles her scream, which proves ineffective, since Applejack can still hear the scream. Rarity really wanted to cry right now. "There's nothing to fret now. Sunset should be here at any moment. Why don't we dress up while we wait for her?" Rarity has been released from the clutches of the pillow, but with a sour face.  
"Fine," she sighs.  
"Hey, Rarity. Thanks for sticking with me, even if you had to endure the shenanigan." Rarity looks back at Applejack with her face suddenly becomes redden.  
"Isn't what friends are for?" Both giggles before giving a friendship hugs and sighs happily. Oh wait, it isn't a hug, but it is A KISS! Yes, completely out of nowhere, Applejack and Rarity shares a kiss passionately and with delight. However, not being notice by them, Sunset is undeniably surprised at the sight, rather than flat out say, "Oh my God!", her jaw only drops and that's it.  
It last for thirty seconds, shockingly, before Rarity notices her. "Sunset!" Her shout also shook Applejack as well. She finally notices her and she covers her naked breast in her blanket.  
"Sunset, how long do you stand there?" asked Applejack.  
"I just got here. I want to tell you that while you're doing sexual intercourse, your desire can overwhelm you."  
"Yep, we learned that the hard way. Is that why you call us last night?" said Rarity.  
"I didn't call you last night. I was asleep." Then, Rainbow Dash dashes right in Applejack's bedroom without warning. "Dash!" both Applejack and Rarity screams in unison.  
"Oh my god! You guys are totally naked," laughed Rainbow Dash.  
"Can you guys please get out until we dress up?" Rarity pleads.  


After they dresses up, both Applejack and Rarity discuss with Sunset and Rainbow Dash. Then they learned a truth. Rainbow Dash notices the warning before Sunset when she reads the book while Sunset is talking to someone, probably either Fluttershy or Pinkie Pie. Then, she made a dubious plan to prank Rarity and Applejack. Why Sunset never notices this at all, Sunset states, she had to help Pinkie Pie to clean up her 'usual stuff' until night time, so she doesn't have time to check.  
"All this time, you know all of this before her?" roared Rarity.  
"So, you decides to prank us because you thought it was funny," Applejack tries to make sense of the situation.  
"Yeah! Oh, I would be dying to see that face again," Rainbow Dash laughs after she reveals her petty prank. It was funny as hell for her. Then, Applejack and Rarity looks at each other, and then to Rainbow Dash with a dubious sneer.  
"Wait, why are you smiling at me like that?" questioned Rainbow Dash. Then, they both approaches Rainbow Dash slowly but unnervingly scary, still with the dubious sneer.  
"Wait. No. NOOOOOO..." Rainbow Dash screams in horror.

_ THE END _


End file.
